Office Memories
by Demyx101
Summary: "As Ed stepped into Mustang's office he was roughly pushed against the wall..." Need I say more? Yeah... Literally pointless smex XD EdxRoy yaoi, Lemon, no like then no read... ENJOY


**Warning: This fanfic contains strong yaoi and stuff like that… if you catch my drift XD**

**Rating: M for LEMON**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Ed and Roy… sob**

**If you don't like lemons or full yaoi or watever, then for God's sake DON'T READ XP**

--

As Ed stepped into Mustang's office he was roughly pushed against the wall by the taller figure above him. Locking their lips together in a heated kiss, Ed parted his lips for Roy to gain access. He pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth, quickly exploring every inch of it.

Roy's hands moved up to Ed's braid, taking out the red hair tie and running his fingers through the silky blonde hair that cascaded over Ed's shoulders. Roy left Ed's mouth and left a trail of hot kisses down his neck. The blonde moaned softly and tilted his head back to give Roy more space.

One of Roy's hands made its way under the base of Ed's top and was now roaming over his stomach and chest. The smaller man moaned loudly as Roy's fingers found a nipple and gently caressed it causing it to harden. He moved to Ed's other nipple and repeated the process.

Roy hastily removed Ed's top, unbuttoned his pants and reached into the blonde's boxers. A loud groan came from Ed as Roy's fingers curled around his length. The older man slowly stroked Ed's member, gradually getting faster. Ed's hands moved up to Roy's shoulders and he shut his eyes tightly, fighting the urge to cry out in pleasure. Roy noted this and smirked. He squeezed Ed quickly causing the blonde's eyes to snap open and a series of loud cries to escape from his mouth.

Ed dug his nails into Mustang's shoulders and the taller man hissed slightly. Roy sped up his movements below Ed's waist, causing the blonde to go weak at the knees. Roy saw this and quickly led Ed to the couch and pushed him on his back roughly.

Roy unbuttoned his military jacket and took it off, along with his shirt. He lowered himself on top of the blonde, returning to his lips and pushing his tongue through Ed's parted lips and into his mouth. The battle for dominance was quickly won by Roy as his tongue roamed in his mouth.

Roy grinded his hips into Ed's causing the blonde to whimper and groan lightly.

"You want more?" Roy's whispered, slightly breathless.

"Yes…" Ed moaned softly.

"Beg"

Ed looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. "…W-What?"

"You heard me FullMetal. You want more? Then you have to beg me for it" He lowered his mouth the one of the boy's nipples and nipped and sucked at it gently. Ed threw his head back moaning loudly.

Roy hand's slowly moved down Ed's body but stopped before the one place Ed wanted him to touch. Ed moaned in protest.

"Beg me Ed" Roy looked down at the blonde's flushed face and smirked.

"P-please…"

"What was that?"

"Please Roy…"

"Speak up" The taller man teased.

"Roy, please! I need you… please!"

"Good, Ed. Now, tell me what you need" Roy's hands gently caressed the area around Ed's length.

"I… I need you… Inside of me" Ed whispered and squeezed Roy's shoulders as the older man removed the blonde's pants and boxers quickly. Ed gasped suddenly as cold air hit him. Roy gently pushed a finger in Ed's tight entrance and moved it in and out slowly. He added a second finger and moved them in a scissor motion, extracting pleasing noises from the blonde. A third finger was added and Ed moaned slightly as Roy pushed them in and out and curled them slightly.

Removing the fingers, Roy positioned himself at Ed's entrance and slowly pushed himself in. Ed gasped and groaned underneath him as his muscles denied the intrusion. Roy paused about half way then continued with a nod from the smaller man.

When Roy was fully sheathed he paused again to let Ed adjust.

"M-move Roy…" Ed ordered

Roy obliged about slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in again. Ed cried out loudly as Roy continued to thrust in and out of him.

"Faster!" Ed gasped suddenly

Roy increased his movements, hitting Ed's sweet spot several times, sending the teen into a state of ecstasy. Ed could feel his climax fast approaching as his muscles clenched.

_"Roy!"_ Ed screamed out as he released his seeds all over their chests and stomachs. Feeling Ed tighten around him had sent Roy over the edge as he came and buried his seeds deep inside his lover.

Roy collapsed on top of Ed. They were both panting heavily, covered in sweat and semen. Roy slowly pulled out of the teen and wrapped his arms around the boy's chest, bringing their bodies together.

"Roy?" Ed whispered sleepily

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you just get a girl to pleasure you?"

"Because none of them scream my name like you do"

Ed laughed lightly, too tired to throw an insult at the Colonel.

"Roy?" Ed whispered once more

"Hmm?"

"I… I love…" He fell asleep before he could finish the sentence

Roy looked down at the blonde, smiling and kissed the top of his head "I love you too, Ed" He said, falling asleep moments later.

END

**A/N: This is what boredom looks like at 3 in the morning lol.**

**I hope you liked, please review . they make me happy. Sorry for any typos, I hate it when that happens…**


End file.
